Complicated
by Malon Garynite
Summary: It's complicated. But, if you want an actual summary, look inside! T to be safe, probably not going to have anything bad.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, there was not nearly enough room to summarize on there. So here's the real summary!

What I made happen instead of the Diamond and Pearl series is as simple as it's going to get. For shippings, it has Penguin, Poke, Contest, one very complicated one, attempted LeafGreen, and a little Ikari, Festival, and Pearl. It is mostly a romance, but I did add some action in the distant chapters. Rated T because of future blood, and when I say future, I mean like by the time I get to it you'll have probably forgotten I said that. I have an OC, well, I have several, but they won't show up for a while. No swearing, no adult themes, just later on blood will be shed. So, you can pretty much ignore that.

This is my first story on fanfiction! This is also my very first attempt at romance, so please keep this in mind as you review. Please PM me if you have a question, or just want to have a conversation. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to point them out, it helps a lot! Trust me, the story gets more interesting, so bear with me on this. Without further ado, my story. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Hey! Dee-Dee! Come on, you'll have to tell me eventually! It's not like you've ever been able to, like, keep secrets from me before!" huffed Ursula impatiently.

I buried my face in my knees that were pulled up to my chest, blocking out the view of the park at sunset. "Go away. Just, please, not this again," I mumbled.

"Dawn! I told you mine!" moaned the girl. True as it was, I was also the last to know. Even my _mom_ knew before me.

I was about to reply when my best friend, Kenny, saved me, "Dee-Dee, I've been looking for ya! Your mom wants you home right now. No idea why. Want me to walk you home?"

I gave him a silent thank you, uncurling myself from the bench, "Sure, that's fine," he knew me well enough to know that when I say something's fine, no is not an option.

"See ya later, Ursula!" called Kenny as we started towards my house.

To that, she just crossed her arms and her peachy colored, curly, pigtails bounced in unison.

Once we got out of earshot, Kenny said, "You need to stop hanging around her if she keeps making you so uncomfortable,

You always get me out, no need to worry!" I shrugged off.

He sighed, "Dawn, I'm not always going to be able to get you out,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to this newer school in Sandgem Town. You have to get invited, and it's super hard to get in. So, naturally, my mom freaked out and enrolled me without even asking me first,"

"You'll still be around, right? I mean, Sandgem isn't that far from Twinleaf," I demanded. Kenny is not allowed to leave.

"It's a boarding school. I'd be back for the holidays, but. . ."

We fell into a silence as I let that sink in. All you could hear was our feet slapping the pavement. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We're always there for each other. After spending thirteen years with him here, he can't just leave. He's not allowed.

"I'm sorry, Dee-Dee, There's I'm leaving tomorrow. I guess I just didn't want to say good-bye," he smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm just going to have to get in too,"

He bit his lip. His dark red eyebrows knitted together in worry. His hair fell around his eyes, "There's you house. I'll see ya tomorrow, Dawn,"

This was not happening. I looked back for just a moment, then I scurried to my house, and slammed the door behind me.

My mother walked over to me, "Sweetie, you need to know something,"

I just sat on the steps. All I could think about was Kenny.

"You see honey, I've been thinking about getting remarried,"

That snapped me out of my thoughts, "To Leo? Mom, he hates kids! How much do you think he'll like me? Wait, we already know he thinks I'm a useless, loudmouth, brat!" I exclaimed.

"Young lady! He's my fiance and your future father! Learn some respect!"

"See! You're acting just like him! As if it's not enough Kenny's leaving tomorrow, you have to go and get yourself engaged! Then there's Ursula, the fun never ends! No need to worry about Dawn, your loudmouth, bratty, daughter!" I was screaming, tears hot on my baking, red face. I was standing, knuckles white as I strangled the railing.

I turned sharply and stormed up the steps to my room, whamming the door shut. I then hesitantly stepped to my bed. Curled upon it and cried silently with a few ragged breaths. Eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, now that I think about it, that's a little dramatic. Warning: this will be extremely sappy. I wrote this for a friend who lives off of sappy romance, so I thought it would be a nice warning. Please tell me what you think in a review! Or heck, if you actually enjoyed this, follow and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry. I did not want it to take a week to put this up.

Shout out to ReaadyToFly for being the first reviewer, RareSnover for being the second, and MistMagic4552 for being the third! Thank you for giving me you rthoughts and support because this story would not be up with out you guys!

Here's the story!

* * *

Dawn's POV

I woke up at about 7:00 a.m. First thing I did, groggily sitting up, was grab my Pokétch and send a message to Kenny, like every morning, to see if he was up. It's more of to let him know I'm up; he's almost always up before me.

I could hear my mom opening and closing cabinets downstairs, making her morning tea. Nope, not going to go down there unless I have to, I'm not gonna make an effort unless she does.

I got a message back: I'm up. Do you wanna go to the café?

I mindlessly typed: I'll meet you there

He responded: What's wrong?

I answered: No need to worry!

I got ready then headed out to the café, yelling where I was headed before shutting the door.

Once I got to the café, I could tell Kenny wasn't satisfied with my response by his facial expression, "Dee-Dee, what's wrong?"

" Don't call me that!" I scolded.

"Come on, it's not like you'll have another opportunity,"

"I don't want to shove my problems on you,"

"Best friends share their problems. Besides, I'm asking you to tell me, so it wouldn't be shoving it on me,"

"What would you two like?" the young waitress asked.

"Small Pecha berry smoothie, please," I asked.

"Large for me," Kenny requested. "

I'll be right back with you orders!" she flashed us a smile.

I let out a little breath, hoping he forgot about what we were just talking about. "

So, what's wrong?" he asked.

I gave in, "My mom's getting married. To Leo,"

"What!" he burst, "She would do that?! After she saw how he treated you?! That's just not right! What would he do to you, put you in an orphanage because he thinks you're incurably worthless?! But he's wrong, you're one of the best people I've ever known," He spat out the first bits, but the last part was a whisper, his face softening with his tone. I've never seen him this angry before. The closest to this time was when Ursula put peppers; he's allergic to them, in his sandwich in the fourth grade.

I was startled for a moment, no one had ever expressed that they cared about me this much until now. At that moment, I flung my arms around him, my long bluish hair actin curtain from reality. He squeezed me back and whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you Dee-Dee, more than anything,"

"Dee-Dee! I should've seen it! Wait until people gear about you and Kenny! You are the cutest couple!" a familiar voice giggled.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short.

Guess who it is in a review or a PM!

Oh! Also, if you like my writing, I'm currently writing a story with RareSnover! It has Pokemon, but it is all OCs. He's a great writer, so check out his other stuff too! Just go to his profile and you'll see it there! MistMagic4552 has a phenomenal dystopian Pokemon fanfic, so I highly recommend it to any of you dystopian lovers!

I'll be back with more, hopefully sooner than my last update!


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter, sorry! Thanks once again to ReadyToFly and RareSnover for reviewing! It helps a ton!

* * *

Have you ever hated someone so much, words just can't describe it? Then you'll understand how I feel about Ursula. Normally, I would've stood there all day giving her a piece of my mind. This time, she wasn't getting her wish.

"Kenny, let's go to your house." I didn't break eye contact with Kenny, refusing to let Ursula win. Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his hand and marched off. He didn't resist.

Once we left, Kenny and I enjoyed our last day together. When it was time for him to leave, I went with him to the monorail station.

"Bye Kenny, message me soon, okay?" I confirmed as we embraced.

"Don't forget to respond. I'll always be there for you, being apart can't stop me."

"No need to worry,"

"When you say that, it's when I worry most. Dawn, I-"

"Monorail departing in one minute," the speaker warned. He broke away, seemingly flustered, "Bye, Dee-Dee!"

"Bye Kenny!"

I decided to walk home; there was no rush after all. About two blocks from my house, guess who was waiting for me. Ursula.

"Dawn, I think you'll be happy to know I'm leaving soon to go to a boarding school for the elite. I'll even see your boyfriend there. They choose coordinators and trainers to be the best, like no one ever was." Ursula piped. I kept walking, "Well, I suppose Kenny will be available. After all, his loser girlfriend has nothing on those who made it in. He is rather cute; you had your chance Dee-Dee. You'll just be written off after a day or two,"

I stopped and turned to face her, my gaze daring her to say one more word.

"You have always been and always will be a little, worthless, ugly, mistake. It's a wonder you ever had anyone," she drawled triumphantly, like somehow made her better than me.

I stood to my full height, looked her squarely in the eye, and replied, "What happened to you, Ursula? You used to be gentle, kind, and forgiving. Last time I checked, Buneary doesn't evolve into Abomisnow,"

She just stood there like a Magikarp out of water.

"Say hi to Kenny for me,"

* * *

Raise your hand if you hate Ursula. Please, please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Another short chapter!

* * *

When I finished the walk home, I was happy, like a weight was lifted. Ursula can't touch me.

As I walked to my door, I grabbed the mail and flipped through it. Mom, mom, mom, catalog, Dawn – wait, one for me? I never get mail. I looked closer at the postcard. Professor Rowan's laboratory, tomorrow, was this what I thought it was? I read through it one more time to be sure.

I know how I'm going to see Kenny again. I shoved the card in my pocket after memorizing the address. I tossed the other mail on the kitchen table then went to my room.

I had some packing to do.

* * *

I woke up at 5:00 am. I needed to leave before mom woke up. I finished my preparations and left the postcard on my bed. I grabbed my savings, and sneaked through the front door.

"Glameow?" darn it! Glameow's awake!

"Go check on mom!" I hissed.

"Meow?"

"Hurry!" I groaned.

Luckily, it listened to me and slinked away.

Wait a second, wouldn't checking on mom wake her up?

Cursing myself under my breath, I grabbed my bike and rode as fast as I could to the professor's lab.

* * *

This chapter was so, so short. Thanks to RareSnover for reviewing! Please review! It helps so much.

Also, you should check out MistMagic4552's stories as well as RareSnover's they're pretty good. Oh, and the one with Nocturna, I helped make it!


	5. Chapter 5

No shout outs today, because no one reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

On my way to the lab, I got a message from Kenny.

Kenny: Just settled down at the school. Guess who's here?

Him: She told you after I left, didn't she.

Me: Read my mind. I'm on my way to get a Pokémon from Prof. Rowan. Getting a Piplup like you did.

Him: What does your mom think about it?

I thought about lying, but that would pointless: I didn't tell her. Can I visit you?

Kenny: The school's having a dance, I could invite a date, but other than that, sorry.

Me: When?

Him: You want to be my date?

Me: Like as friends, right? I really need some friends right now, so anything to see you sooner.

Him: It's on September 13th.

Me: Friday the 13th?

Him: Yeah, it's like they want it to be a total disaster.

Me: It's a date.

I looked up and saw I had almost walked past the lab.

* * *

Please review! It helps a lot to know your thoughts! Or you could PM me. Or if you know me in real life, talking works too. I will hopefully get more frequent updates over spring break.


	6. Chapter 6

The Professor's lab was about the size of a mall, bustling with researchers and humming with machinery.

I walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me? I'm here to get my starter Pokémon,"

She looked up from her game of Flappy Starly, "Are you Dawn? Joanna's Daughter?"

"Yup!"

"Just wait one moment as I call up the professor," she smiled, picking up the intercom, "Professor Rowan, please come to the front desk to show Dawn Berlitz to her starter Pokémon. Thank you,"

In ten seconds flat, I was swarmed with assistants herding me into a room. They must be really excited for this. An old man with white hair and mustache, a stocky build, and piercing black eyes stepped in the room and all the people stepped aside.

"Welcome Dawn! Today you start your journey. In Sinnoh, you can have the water type, Piplup, the fire type, Chimchar, or the grass type, Turtwig. Choose wisely, for this Pokémon will be your companion for the rest of your life," he boomed, gesturing towards the three pokéballs.

"Piplup please!" I requested immediately.

The Professor chuckled and handed me its pokéball, "Here's your Pokédex, you can use it to record data on all the different Pokémon you may encounter, I wish you luck on your journey," he explained giving me a pink Pokédex.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed.

With that, I had started my journey.

* * *

Wow, another short chapter. Sorry it took so long! I'm going to try and post another chapter today, I'll just have to wait and find out.

Thanks to RareSnover for reviewing, and all the people who read this in general. I may not know who you are, but you are appreciated! Please review while you're here!


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Piplup! We only have five days before the dance! I want to buy a new outfit, so we have to get there early!" I moaned. Piplup seemed to have other ideas about what to do; she was refusing to come with me, "Okay, you asked for it," I picked up Piplup and squeezed her into the basket of my bike. I hopped on so Piplup couldn't abandon ship . . . again.

I was so distracted by Piplup, I almost ran into this guy my age who had spikey raven hair and a yellow Pokémon on his shoulder. The thing that stopped me was that Pokémon electrocuting Piplup, my bike, and me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I shrieked, piercing the air.

"PIPLUUUUUUUP!" Piplup wasn't too happy either.

"Sorry guys! Pikachu, be more careful next time. I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet in the Kanto region," the boy apologized.

Still looking over myself and Piplup for injuries, I replied, "Do you always introduce yourself to girls by destroying their bikes?"

"Now that I think about it, I do. This here is my buddy Pikachu,"

I began to look up irritated, about to scold him for ruining my bike, and then I saw him.

* * *

Really short chapter. Thanks to RareSnover for reviewing, and all of you for reading! Please check out RareSnover's stories, one of them I helped write, as they are great. MistMagic4552 is also an amazing writer, pretty much all of the people I favorited are amazing, so check my profile!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't why, but looking at him made me forget everything I was thinking. He was cute in the way a stray Shinx was, an adorable scruffy, little, baby Shinx. His eyes were lumps of coal; they could be blazing with passion, or cold and serious. He looked a little frazzled, but he was wearing a contagious big, goofy grin.

"What's your name?" he asked, holding out a hand to help me.

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me, "Um, what's it again? Dawn! My name is Dawn!"

"Nice to meet ya Dawn! I'm sorry about your bike. I met some of my best friends by destroying their bike. I even met the person who's half the reason I'm in Sinnoh."

"We're friends?" I asked finally taking his hand, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks at the simple gesture.

"Aren't we?" he cocked his head.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" I stuttered.

"Wow Pikachu! We have a new friend already! Where you goin' anyway?"

"Hm? Oh! Right! The academy in Sandgem!"

"You go to school there?"

"No, just visiting a good friend,"

"I'm goin' there too, how about we go together?"

A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I stared at him.

"Dawn?"

"Let's go together!" I blurted, starting to walk.

"Shouldn't we take Piplup to a Pokémon Center first?"

"Piplup? Oh, right! Pokémon Center!"

And with that, I Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf, had met my first crush.

* * *

After we took Piplup to a Pokémon Center, we began to walk the rest of the way. While we were walking, I hang back and talked to Kenny on my cell phone, taking extra precautions so that Ash couldn't hear.

"Kenny, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, Dee-Dee,"

"I think I'm having my first crush,"

"Who?" he asked, his sentence sounding more like a growl than words.

"This guy I just met named Ash," I sighed dreamily.

"Who gets a crush on a guy they just met?" he grumbled.

"It's love at first sight!" I daydreamed.

"How did you meet?"

"Oh, his Pikachu accidentally attacked me and destroyed me bike,"

"Are you okay?!"

"Of course I am, no need to worry!"

"See ya, Dee-Dee,"

"Wait, before you go,"

"What?"

"What were you going to tell me at the monorail station?"

"I was hoping you forgot about that,"

"Well?"

"It's not important," he snipped.

"Come on, what's changed?"

"Bye,"

"Are you hanging up on me?!"

Silence.

"Kenny?" the line was dead.

Frustrated and confused, I put my phone back in my bag grumbling to myself. He had never done that before, what was e being so sensitive about? Unless. . .

"Who was that, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Just Kenny. He was super touchy today,"

"I'm sure you'll find out, you two seem pretty tight,"

Oh how I wanted to hug him right now, "I can still worry,"

"Can't argue with that! I have a great friend that I worry about a lot. Probably because I miss her and haven't seen her in months. She goes to the same school as your friend, she's the gym leader of Cerulean City in Kanto,"

So there's a 'her'. Of course there's a her, she's a freaking gym leader. Ursula was right, I have nothing on those who made it in.

Wanting to change the subject, I brought up, "We should set up camp for the night,"

"Sure, I'll go get firewood!" he piped walking off.

Just then, my phone rang.

* * *

I completely understand if you hate me after this chapter. I kinda hate myself for doing this. Please review or PM your anger, but don't worry, it'll be okay. Thanks to paul x orange juice and Ready To Fly for reviewing, it means a lot! Oh, and if you're a contest or pokeshipper, you should check out paul x orange juice's stories, they're pretty amazing. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I picked up my phone, "This is Dawn speaking,"

"Why on Earth would you leave like that!?" my mother shouted.

"I left the card on my bed so you could guess that I was starting a journey with Piplup," I defended.

"Are you alone?"

"No,"

"Who are you with?"

"My new friend,"

"Does this person have a name?"

"His name is Ash,"

"I guess I'm just being over protective, bye, love you,"

"Bye!" I hung up. I let out a breath, thank goodness, I was half expecting her to drag me back to Twinleaf. But it was weird that Kenny was more concerned for me, and he's not the type to worry. Go figure.

Ash came back, arms loaded with wood. I'm so glad I didn't say something embarrassing like, 'You're so strong Ash!' or, 'wow, look at those muscles!' I'm very happy that I just said, "Thanks, Ash!"

"Hey Dawn, can I give you a nickname? How about. . . Dee-Dee!"

There was something very wrong about Ash calling me Dee-Dee, I mean, when Kenny does it, it works, but when Ash did it, it sounded out of place,"No hanks, I'll stick with Dawn,"

"Okay, did your friend invite you to the dance?"

"Did your friend invite you?' I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yup! The day they found out about it Mist told me I was going with her!"

"Yeah, Kenny invited me too," I replied trying not to sound bitter, "I want to get to town early so I can get some shopping done,"

"But your clothes are fine," he answered confused.

"I can't wear these for a dance!"

"Why not?"

"You're a boy, you wouldn't get it,"

"well, Misty says I have to wear something nice, do you have any idea what that would be?"

"I'll help you out, no need to worry!"

"It's a deal!" he flashed an adorable smile that sent my heartbeat racing.

It's a shame he has a girlfriend.

* * *

Once we got to the city, mom called again.

"Are you going to the dance with Kenny?"

"Yup! Wait, how do you know?"

"I figured the first thing you would do is visit Kenny, so I checked the school website."

"That makes since,"

"So, you agreed to be his date?"

"We're going as friends."

"Does he know that?"

"He should,"

"What did he think about Ash?"

"He was pretty touchy and concerned, unlike someone. He also wanted to meet Ash, which you don't seem interested in."

"I'll meet him soon enough. I'm coming over to Sandgem to help you shop so it doesn't get too awkward for Ash,"

"That's actually a really good idea,"

"I'll be up in an hour, love you, bye"

I explained the situation to Ash, who replied with, "Sounds like a plan!" and a cute grin.

In the hour we had before my mom arrived, I did my best to find him suitable clothes. When my mom got there, we left him somewhere and went shopping.

"So, is he your first crush?" my mom asked holding up a pair of shoes for examination.

Startled I replied, "Wh-What are you talking about, I don't have a crush on Ash,"

"I never said who it was. You really can't be sure who you're first crush was, you could be in love with someone for a long time before you realize it. Did you tell Kenny?"

"Of course, I tell him everything,"

"How did he take it?" she put the shoes down.

"He asked a lot of questions,"

"Did he seem. . . Agitated?"

That I didn't know how to respond to.

"Interesting. So, who is Ash going to the dance with?"

"His friend," I grumbled.

"Are you sure it's not as friends?"

"No,"

She finally chose a pair of shoes for me. She bought my outfit before leaving, and told me call her if I wanted any advice.

I might want that advice pretty soon.

* * *

Thank you jayfeather12345, paul x orange juice, and Ready To Fly for reviewing the last chapter! I actually really liked the idea of Kenny calling back, jayfeather12345, but I actually already wrote this a while back, so, that sadly couldn't happen. And Dawn's mom is hiding something from Dawn. RareSnover and MistMagic4552, you better not spoil it for them.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Three days after we arrived, it was the night of the dance. And what's worse, my hair was about to make us late. By the time I managed to get it the way I wanted it to, we were already late.

"Let's go Ash! We'll have to run to get there!" Dang, it hurt to run in heels!

"Woah, Dawn, you look great!" he called.

Trying not to blush I replied, "You too, now let's move! We're already late!"

Darn it, darn it, darn it! I didn't wanna be late! NO need to worry Dawn, I calmed myself, Kenny hopefully won't mind.

We rushed through the doors and absorbed the sight of the training room turned into a ballroom with streamers and balloons everywhere. I mean, it wasn't the fanciest place, but it was still pretty orchestra was playing every thing from One Direction to Led Zeppelin, to Mozart. There were long songs, short songs, fast ones slow ones, even ones that sounded like it was in a different language.

Then I saw a sight that made my blood boil with pure fury and hatred.

Ursula was flirting with Kenny.

She noticed me coming, so she positioned herself so that he couldn't see me.

Then she did something so wrong, so unforgivable, I was fully willing to put her in the hospital.

Ursula tried to kiss Kenny.

On the lips.

I charged towards them, wrenching him out of her reach in the last possible moment.

I glared at her, pouring all my hatred into my eyes, not trusting myself to speak.

"Kenny, with me now," I commanded, dragging him into a little abandoned hall way.

Kenny looked sick, like he was about to throw up any moment. Can't blame him.

"What was Ursula doing exactly?!" I demanded facing him and letting go of his arm.

"I think she was flirting with me," he answered in a small voice looking down.

"I know that, why?!"

"Probably to make you mad,"

"Well, she did a good job of it.' I huffed turning my back towards him.

"Why do you care if Ursala's flirting with me anyways?"

I remained silent.

"Dee-Dee, come on,"

I didn't move.

He sighed, trying to hold my arm, I shook him off, "Dawn, I'm sorry. I should've stopped her," her gently used his hand to guide it so I was eye to eye with him.

I was a bit startled, he somehow looked different, even though it's only been a few days. I had memorized it after seeing it for so ling, so I guess I never really paid attention anymore. I remember when we were little, I would always make him play dress up as a prince, but it always looked a little silly. Now, in a sea blue button down and black slacks, he looked more like a prince than ever. Nothing had changed, but there was something different. A good kind of different. We were barely apart, but I wanted to close the gap.

So I did.

Then after a moment of bliss, I jumped back, "I-I gotta go," I blurted, running to anywhere.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Thank you jayfeather12345 for reviewing, and I hope the rest of you will review too!


	11. Chapter 11

I found myself in the girls' bathroom, splashing some water on my face, letting the cool liquid run down my face.

"Are you alright?" a girl asked making me jump. She was a brunette with round blue eyes.

"I think I'll be alright, thanks for asking! I'm Dawn," I introduced.

"I'm May!" she held out her hand to shake and I took it, "Did Kenny invite you?"

"Yeah. A guy named Ash also came with me," I answered

"Ash?! Ash Ketchum from the Town of Palette?!"

"Yup! How do you know him?"

"We traveled together for a while. Did he kill your bike too?"

"Oh my Arceus, yes!"

We laughed together for a bit.

"So, why are you here Dawn?"

"Uh, well. . ." I explained everything to her, every last bit from when I learned Kenny was leaving up til now.

"Hmm. . . if you're really trying to figure out your feelings, maybe you guys could stay here!" May suggested.

"How could we do that?"

"You could take the entrance exam!"

"There's an entrance exam?"

"Yeah, I need to take mine too!"

"Then how are you here? Do you have a date in the school?"

"HE'S NOT MY DATE!"

"Okay, can I meet him?"

"Sure! You can meet Misty, Gary and Leaf too! Don't mention your crush on Ash around those three, whatever you do. Unless you want everyone to know, dying a painful death, or suffering a fate worse than death."

"Sounds like the introduction to _Secret Love_ season three."

"You're a keeper too?!"

"Are you?"

"I practically invented that term!"

"I'm so glad you're a keeper too! Kenny hates it so I have no one to talk to!"

"You two seem pretty close. Maybe you're just in denial because you don't want to ruin the friendship you've worked so hard to maintain."

"You seem pretty familiar with the concept,

She began to blush and frantically waved her hands, "I don't have a thing for Drew!"

"So, who's Drew? Your not date?"

We came back into the training room and May immediately began searching for someone, "Look! There's Misty!You should go to her, I just need to find. . ." she trailed off, then her face grew cold, "I'll be there in a moment," she hissed.

That was unexpected. Then I saw someone, who now for the second time tonight, I wish she would die alone in a pit of despair.

Ursula had really outdone herself this time.

First she flirted with Kenny, then she tried to kiss him. That would be the worst she could do, right? No, she had to kiss Ash on the cheek.

While I was fuming thinking very unpleasant thoughts toward Ursula, Misty went into action. She dragged her away by the ear, then gave her a good whack on the head with her mallet, leaving the girl on the ground. Misty then stood right next to Ash, saying nothing but still holding her mallet. She refused to move until Ash apologized and asked her to dance. She was good.

In that moment, I chose Ash over Kenny. And as far as I was concerned, it would stay that way.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to the two of them.

* * *

Here's another chapter! Please point out typos if you can, and thanks for reading! Thanks to Ready To Fly, jeannot1978, RareSnover, and MistMagic4552 for reviewing, and I hope you all follow their lead, or this story! I'm also co-writing a story with RareSnover, it's called Nocturna, you should check it out!

Until next time, keep calm and hate Ursula!


End file.
